


A Taste of Freedom

by PeppermintAlice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Chubby Armin Arlert, F/F, F/M, Food Kink, M/M, Multi, Weight Gain, chubby!armin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintAlice/pseuds/PeppermintAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New coffee shop, a mysterious phone number, nosy best friends? Armin finds himself intrigued when a phone number get's written on his coffee cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank JearminSugarcakes(Go read her awesome beautiful stuffs!!) for part of this was prompted between a discussion and a fanart and the written part between the ~~~ was written by her!! I just happened to run with it because I couldn't get it out of my head. 
> 
> Sooo another Rivarmin for you guys. This will be a falling in love/weight gain kink story. Sort of based off of my fanart http://i.imgur.com/oWN9cyb.png
> 
> I just write what I like ... i think chubby characters are so cute. <3
> 
> (I am writing another Eremin story as well so look forward to that as well guys.)

* * *

 

 

 

“Come on Armin. Get your nose out of the books and come down to that new coffee shop that just opened up down the street.”

 

“Mmm…” Armin hummed softly from his bed as he snacked on the large bag of chips next to him, “I don’t know Eren, aren’t all coffee shops like the same deal. I mean… not that I don’t want to hang out with everyone. I haven’t seen most of the guys in forever since college started.”

 

Eren tugged the book out of his friend’s hands and tossed it down carelessly onto the nearby desk, “Well, apparently this place has killer coffee and… apparently their baked sweets are just as good.” Armin gave Eren a look and simply sighed, “Look ‘Min, I’ll pay if that’s what you’re worried about.”

 

“You had me at sweets,” Armin smiled but lazily pulled himself off of his bed, “Just give me a bit to get ready. I can’t be out too late I have a paper to write.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Eren hummed watching Armin pull some clothes out of the closet, “So, Mikasa is coming once she’s back from the gym.”

 

Armin, Eren and Mikasa lived together in their three bedroom condo in the big city of Shiganshina.

 

Armin was attending college on full academic scholarship, Mikasa worked as a personal trainer at a nearby gym and Eren decided against college even after his mother argued with him for months so right now he worked part time at a fashion retail spot downtown.

 

The trio had known each other for quite some time. Eren and Armin were best friends since they could remember and when Mikasa was adopted into Eren’s family she just natural became very close to both of them. The three were inseparable really.

 

Being extremely comfortable with his best friend Armin wasn’t afraid to change in front of his best friend. With a couple ‘hmm’ and curious observations Eren’s attention returned to the blonde, “Something wrong?”

 

Ok, so Armin secretly had a real kink for gaining weight. It was something that he had been secretly been ‘working on’ since high school. Unfortunately being extremely shy about his little obsession left him with gaining very small bits of weight but now that he had moved out and had time to himself he was able to indulge himself quite a bit more. Even Eren or Mikasa didn’t know about this little hobby.

 

Armin chewed his lower lip and seemed to have a satisfied smile as he pulled and tugged the lavender colored leggings he picked out from his closet. They were so tight. The fabric was stretched to the max it possibly could as they rested tightly under his pudgy belly. Armin was satisfied and fairly proud that medium size leggings were now much too small. Finally, he wanted to say out loud but instead he simply finished pulling on his clothes.

 

“No,” Armin beamed with a bright smile, “How do I look?” Maybe he just wanted to test the water here with his tight, ill-fitting clothes that showed off his soft, round pudgy figure.

 

“Uhh,” Eren scratched the back of his head, “Fine? Hey… when did you pierce your belly button?” He approached Armin and poked at the little silver ball of that poked from his best friend’s belly.

 

“A-Awhile…” Armin admitted his cheeks dusted pink, “Y-Ymir and Historia dragged me…”

 

“Oh well… it suits you!” Eren shrugged, “Speaking of Ymir and Historia… they’re in the city for the weekend so they’re coming too.”

 

Armin pulled on a sleeveless hoodie, oh yeah it’s so not even getting close to zipping so he left to hang at his sides. Last was the black beanie hat, “Now that you mention it Marco sent me a message saying that he would be in the city too… with Jean.”

 

“Don’t invite Jean. Marco can go not Jean.” Eren stated childishly crossing his arms.

 

Armin pouted, “Oh come on… don’t be like that… I miss hanging out with Marco and Jean – well Jean’s a pretty nice guy.”

 

“Ugh,” Eren groaned, “FINE.”

 

“Marco hinted that they’re dating now,” Armin’s smile returned, “I always knew they would make an adorable couple.”

 

Before Eren could change his mind Armin was already sending Marco a text message. Eren had left the room after hearing Mikasa walk in the door. Instead of joining them he stood in front of the full length mirror and observed his rounder figure. Slowly he ran his fingers over his sides to the newly forming love handles that puffed softly outward around his middle. Hands then pinched and grabbed at the plush roll of fat.

 

Although proud of himself for outgrowing most of his clothes – being too shy to wear the tight ones at school he had no idea how much of his wardrobe no longer fit. Desperately though he wanted to get bigger, but more so he wanted someone to indulge him in that ideal, and love him no matter how big he got.

 

Armin let out a long sigh, “I’m way too weird…” With that he joined Eren and Mikasa in the other room.

 

-

 

Ah, grand opening of the Freedom Café. A short, dark haired man stood behind the register, his cool grey eyes seemed uncouth but really that didn’t matter because the café was filled with customers. The man’s nametag read ‘Levi’ and the next to him was his co-worker who busied themselves with preparing drinks and snacks.

 

Levi sighed, where the hell all these people were coming from. But still there were tables to spare. Where the hell was Erwin when he needed him? The manager should be there. But whatever, his demeanor changed when the next group of customers shuffled inside.

 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Levi stared at the chubby blond boy that had just walked in with his group of friends. He couldn’t draw his eyes away from him. He was surprised that any other customers weren’t staring at him to be completely honest. He was wearing a shirt that looked to be several sizes too small for him and a pair of leggings that looked as though they could burst off his skin if he so moved the wrong way. He wore a mint green hoody that was unzipped and a black beanie sat on top of his head. He had his belly button pierced. Levi sucked in his breath. Okay, the kid was kinda cute. But Levi was not a chubby chaser. No he was not.

 

Okay, maybe a little. And maybe this kid was his idea of a wet dream, but that was beside the point. He felt himself blush slightly as the kid laughed at something his friend said as they approached the counter. Levi took each of their orders and looked up when it was the blonds turn.

 

“What can I can for you tubb–” He stopped himself. No he did not just almost say that. No. “Er…What can I get for you blondie?”

 

The blond looked a little flustered. He glanced down shyly. “U-um…a double chocolate chip frappe?” He peered up nervously from behind that fringe that framed his beautiful rounded face. “And um…can I get one of those?” He pointed to one of the extra-large cookies that were in the glass case.

 

Levi nodded and quickly typed his order in. “Alright…” He had his co-worker, Hanji, start making everyone’s orders and he got the boy out his cookie and handed it to him.

~~~~~~~

 

Levi watched as one of his friends waved to him drawing his attention away for a moment, “Hey Armin, over here!” Eren waved from the nearby booth.

 

“Uh…” Armin smiled nervously, then back at Levi, “T-thanks…”  Before joining his friends he grabbed his drink away from the end of the counter.

 

“Oh wow…” Armin nearly moaned out as he took a large gulp of the cold beverage, “You were so not kidding. This is amazing.”

 

“Yeah, I told you, “ Eren sat next to Mikasa on a chair they pulled up to the booth, “Now I bet your glad I got you to come along!”

 

Mikasa took a sip of the hot black coffee and smiled also with a hum of agreement. She then squint her eyes as she stared curiously towards her blonde friend, “Hey, Armin… What is that?”

 

“What?” With a little alarm Armin glanced down and around his surroundings in confusion.

 

“On your cup,” She pointed out trying to lean in to get a closer look.

 

Everyone seemed to lean in closer and Armin pouted a little observing the plastic cup. There in black neat writing was numbers.

 

“A phone number?” Historia gasped with a raised eyebrow and she leaned over the booth from behind, “Oh my god it is!”

 

Armin looked a little flustered and felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment, “W-wait, it can’t be a phone number… I mean, maybe it was a mistake. Probably meant for someone else! Clearly.”

 

Marco glanced over to the attending workers and then back at Armin whose face was as red as a tomato, “Which one do you think has an eye on you?”

 

“N-no one…!” Armin slumped down insecurely and took a large bite out of the cookie.

 

Ymir joined her girlfriend by turning slightly, “Hey now, don’t just dismiss it! It could be for you, y’know… Don’t be such a chicken shit… you should call your possible hookup!”

 

Armin groaned, “Sto-p… i-it’s not…”

 

Eren and Jean both seemed to chime in at the same time, “Both of them look kind of creepy,” Jean glared at Eren and cut him off with a scoff, “Well, one guy looks like he could be a mass murderer and the other one is well, really fucking weird.”

 

“Jean, you shouldn’t judge someone like that,” Marco leaned against Jean, “You should know that.”

 

“But trusting naive little Armin here with either of them, I don’t think so,” Jean added and Marco just let out a sigh.

 

“G-guys… can we just drop it?” Armin shoved the last bite of cookie into his mouth, “O-Of course I-I’m not going to call it… I would rather not embarrass myself by contacting whoever it is when CLEARLY it wasn’t meant for me. A mistake, so can we talk about something else?”

 

“Jean and I are dating now,” Marco somehow blurted out making both him and Jean blush, “W-well… uh… you guys probably kind of already guessed as much…”

 

The two shared a quick kiss and Eren grimaced, “Gross, horse germs. Marco you are officially infested with horse germs.”

 

Jean sent a glare Eren’s way but in spite turned to Marco and gave him a decently long sloppy kiss.

 

“Ok, yeah,” Eren groaned with continued disgust, “ANYWAYS.”

 

Historia rolled her eyes before turning back in her seat, “Get a room you two!”

 

“U-um… I’m going to go buy another cookie, ok?” Armin got up from his seat and approached the counter which lucky for Armin didn’t have a customer in line at the moment. Considering what he really wanted to ask the short dark haired guy he probably wouldn’t have the guts to talk to him if other people were around. He slowly sucked in his lower lip and slowly let out a breath as Levi looked up from the register screen.

 

“Yes?” Levi raised an eyebrow giving the blonde another quick scan. He noticed the slight jiggle of his belly when he took another step forward, fuck, fuck, fuck.

 

Armin still had the plastic cup in hand and glanced at it then back at Levi, “I…I –um…w-well…c-could I get t-two more of those cookies?” He pointed towards the case then fumbled nervously with the rest of his words, “B-but um… I h-have a question…”

 

“I’m guessing it’s about the phone number, yeah it’s mine,” Levi stated putting the cookies in a paper bag.

 

“Y-you must have made a mistake c-clearly you never meant it for me…r-right?” Armin snatched the bag away and quickly paid.

 

“Call it and find out then,” Levi replied in a coolly, “Also you’re holding up the line kid.”

 

“O-Oh…s-sorry…” Armin ducked his head down cheeks turning red with more embarrassment and went back to his seat.

 

“Well? Did you ask him about the number?” Eren asked eagerly.

 

Armin shrugged a little, “I-It was just a joke…f-forget it ok?”

 

Eren frowned with annoyance, “A joke? Seriously? What an asshole! Want me to go kick his ass?”

 

“No, no! It’s fine Eren… please!” Armin grabbed Eren’s hand and Mikasa pulled him back down to his chair when he attempted to get up, “I-I don’t want to make a big deal out of something trivial like this… I-I’d rather just forget about it and move on.”

 

Eren grumbled, “Yeah, yeah… ‘Min, if that’s what you want.”

 

Mikasa gave a assuring smile towards Armin, “He’s not worth getting upset over, alright?”

 

“Yeah, I know…” Armin gave an insecure smile and stared down at the number on the plastic cup. To be honest the curiosity and mystery behind the whole situation intrigued him. Without anyone really noticing he pulled out his phone and quickly saved the number. Really he couldn’t recall the last time he went on a legitimate date. No, being the third wheel on Eren and Mikasa’s date does not count!

 

As the group left Armin gave Levi one long serious stare and yet the man did nothing but give him that same emotionless stare, but hell that was what made this more interesting. Reading this guy was absolutely impossible and there was no way in hell he could just forget about it. He’d call him – later when he was alone from prying ears of his overprotective best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Armin decides to take a chance and contacts the hot barista at the coffee shop!'

This paper wasn’t going to write itself. Yeah, the only thing on Armin’s mind right now was the handsome barista and the number he so interestingly left behind. It was like the focus was clearly set and his paper could wait, oh yes it could wait.

 

Armin pushed his laptop closed and grabbed his phone and dialed the programed number. It felt like forever. Slowly he nibbled on his thumbnail as he waited for a response and now instantly regretted his decision but just as he was about to hang up that ungodly amazing sexy voice answered of course causing Armin to stutter like an idiot.

 

“Hey.”

 

“H-H-Hi…”

 

Armin really felt like hanging up, again, but this was his chance to actually, maybe get a date or even just take a risk. This was so unlike him…

 

Armin heard a sigh, “Who is this?”

 

“O-Oh, u-u-um… e-e-earier a-at the c-coffee s-shop… y-you wrote your number down on my cup…”

 

“Oh, you, the fatty blonde brat.”

 

“H-hey…that’s…!”

 

“Tch, don’t get all defensive.” A small pause, “Oh I know you like it. You love being teased. I can tell. Going out dressed like you were, you were just asking for attention. Weren’t you?”

 

“N-no…w-well…I just…”

 

“You want attention? Come stop by, I’ll be closing up soon.”

 

“I…I can’t. I…-.”

 

“Tch, you wouldn’t have called me if you weren’t interested in me as well. So, come by in the next 20 minutes.”

 

Armin’s throat felt dry and he gulped nervously, “O-ok…”

 

The call ended and Armin exhaled a long breath. Well, the hard part was over… or rather maybe not. Trying to sneak past Eren and Mikasa without a million over protecting questions was probably worse.  Maybe he could sneak out?

 

Pulling on an overly too small zip up hoodie and shoved his phone in the pocket. As quietly as possible Armin slipped out of his room but of course luck wasn’t with him when Eren came out from the kitchen with a smile, “Oh, hey Armin! How about a movie? Or are you still working on that paper? I made popcorn.”

 

“U-um… I-I can’t. I need to go out and pick something up… S-sorry Eren! I-I won’t be long. I’m going to pick up some coffee. T-this paper is going to be an all-nighter I think…” Armin could not tell a lie but this was sort of the truth right? Well, kind of.

 

“Oh… ok,” Eren muttered with a suspicious stare but eventually let out a sigh, “It’s late…be careful. But wait… did you want us to come with you?”

 

“N-no…Eren…  I’ll be fine,” Armin grabbed his keys and gave Eren a smile, “I’ll be back soon!”

 

“Alright…”

 

Armin pushed out the door and towards his car. His body was fluttering with a mixture of terror and excitement. What if it turned into a complete disaster? What if it was some horrible joke? Ok, Armin really needed to calm his nerves. Maybe pick something up to eat ok, a lot of to eat…

 

Now with takeout in hand he took a moment to eat in his car. Feeling a bit more relaxed he sunk into the comfort of the seat. Every little bite made him more and more relaxed. “I…I’m such an idiot I don’t even know this guy let alone his name…” Armin rubbed his soft belly, “I love this but…n-no one else could… It has to be a joke just to ridicule me. Maybe even hurt me but…”

 

Armin’s thoughts trailed off as he drove to Freedom Café. He was on time but still here he was taking his time to gather his forever waning courage. With small steps he approached the door stepping aside as the last remaining customers filtered out. Blue eyes downcast and a bit shy he still noticed the short dark haired man cleaning up behind the counter. They both sent a gaze at each other and Armin was quick to silently sit down at one of the many vacant seats.

 

Armin was pulled out of his thoughts as a cup filled with sugary yet caffeinated goodness was presented in front of him, “Levi.”

 

“Excuse me…?” Armin blinked, “O-Oh…your name… I-I’m Armin…”

 

“Hungry?”

 

Armin bit his lip, “I…w-well…I…I’m fine.

 

Levi raised an eyebrow, “I doubt that. Plus I’m just going to throw out all of the leftover food otherwise.”

 

“R-Really…I-…” Armin stammered, “I’m fine.”

 

Levi scoffed, “You’ll eat it if you like it or not.”

 

Armin stared down at his lap and clenched his hands into fists, that tone was demanding yet somehow so god damn seductive, “D-Did you ask me here just to mock me?”

 

“Mock you?” Levi busied himself behind the counter, “Just the opposite if you really want to know,” Levi grabbed the full tray of treats and approached Armin who kept his stare downcast his blonde hair cascading around his round cheeks, “Just the opposite kid. I’m rather intrigued by you or rather I must admit I am very much attracted to you.” Levi put the tray down in front of the blushing blonde.

 

“A-Attracted to..me? R-Really…?” Armin stared down at his exposed mid-section, “I-I’m not exactly…w-well…”

 

“Eat,” Levi murmured, “I like how you look, get over it.”

 

“T-this…is a lot…” Slowly and pushing to get over the irritating bout of shyness Armin nibbled on one of the double chocolate cookies.

 

“And I’m sure you’ll have no problem finishing it all,” Levi stated as he turned a chair towards Armin and watched the beauty before him. Fuck, just watching the kid eat was turning him on.

 

Armin fidgeted a bit and glanced shyly up at Levi, “I…I’m confused…”

 

“Well,” Levi inched his chair closer and brushed his fingers gently along the exposed fattened belly, than slowly massaged the skin, “To me you are a rare form of beauty. I know very well that you adore this…” A soft prod to Armin’s abdomen, “I can tell you want to gain weight. Look how fat you already are.”

 

Armin sighed and worked the nerve to look Levi in the eyes, “Y…Yeah…y-you’re right… and I know. I just never expected… this. So… you… like this? Really?”

 

Levi hummed in approval, “Must I repeat myself? I can help you, you know.”

 

“H-Help?”

 

“What do you think kid? “

 

“You… want to help me gain weight?” Armin blinked still in shock but his body tingled in excitement at the thought.

 

“Yes, now eat.” Levi ushered leaning in pushing a piece of cookie into Armin’s opened pouted lips.

 

Armin also started pushing some more baked treats into his mouth gently and let out a soft moaning sigh, “I just want to get so fat…”

 

“I’ll make sure of that…” Levi grabbed Armin’s chin and pulled him in for a rough kiss, “You are the sweetest most thing I have ever tasted in my whole god damned life.” A hand groped, grabbed and jiggled Armin’s fat then slowly tugged playfully at the waist band of his leggings, “Shame these won’t fit you very long. Look how tight these are… Tonight might be the last night you wear them.”

 

“Mmm…” Armin pushed a brownie into his mouth, “So good… But you know what… I could go for some Chinese…or Pizza… or both. Yeah, both…"

 

“Well, come back to my place and I’ll make that come true…”

 

“Y-you’re place… but… I-I don’t know. I just met you…”

 

Levi ushered another sweet in between the blonde’s pink lips, “I’ll make sure you plump up fast…”

 

He chewed slowly with a sweet smile Armin sighed, “I look so good with all this fat… don’t I?” Armin grabbed at his flab and couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped his body.

 

 Although it went quiet for a few moments and Armin felt a bit scared causing him to shy away a little, “I-I… Maybe I should go.”

 

“Hm? What’s wrong brat?” Levi reached to grab the blonde’s wrist but Armin someone avoided the contact and rushed out of the shop without a word. Levi watched the boy scurry off and fumble into his car to drive off abruptly.

 

Armin stopped at a nearby vacant lot, his hands gripping tightly onto the wheel of the car, “I-I’m so stupid! W-What kind of idiot goes home with some stranger l-like that…a-after all he said…I…I…” Tears slipped slowly down his cheeks, “I’m so confused… I-I shouldn’t have gone…”

 

After what seemed like forever he let out a long breath he relaxed back into the car seat and pulled his hands away slowly rubbing his eyes and cheeks, “I…I don’t know what to do… he probably hates me now…”

 

“E…everything he said… I loved it…It’s… everything I’ve wanted. But why am I such a coward…?” Armin bit his lower lip to hold back a sob.

 

The sound of his phone pulled up out of his demise as he tapped it open. It was him, Levi… Armin analyzed the text carefully. It said ‘If you change your mind…’ with what he assumed was his address. “Shit…” Armin muttered under his breath.

 

This wasn’t like Armin at all, sweet, kind, predictable Armin Arlert but maybe it was time to break away from that person! He couldn’t rely on being the tag along with Eren and Mikasa forever. With a soft puff of breath Armin set the address on his gps and followed the directions through the thankful well lite streets.

 

Armin stopped at the tall building. He parked nearby and sat for a moment thumbing over the texting screen unsure of what he could possibly say without sounding like a complete idiot.  This night was officially the most awkward time he had ever had in his life.

 

‘Sorry…’

 

He really felt like more of a moron. Was that all he could really think of to say?

 

‘So are you interested in this or what?’

 

‘Well, if this means us not just having some kind of one night stand then, no.’ Armin sighed feeling ridiculously insecure with this type of conversation. ‘Well what I mean is…are you interested in getting to know me?’

 

‘I told you I was interested in you, what more must I say?’

 

‘That you won’t just dump me after one night… I mean I think you’re hot and considering your interests towards me…’

 

‘I’m not as much of an asshole as you must think. Clearly you must think because of how I look I’m some pompous asshole. I’m not kid, get your ass out of your car and into my apartment.’

 

‘Alright…’

 

“This is my last chance… I… I can’t chicken out this time…” Armin muttered under his breath as he slowly walked up and towards the building and  to what seemed like eerily on queue the door buzzed releasing the lock letting Armin make his way inside. Was this guy just psychic or could he just read Armin like an open book?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some chapter notes but yeah I am just obsessed with Armin being chubby/fat. To me it just seems down right adorable. The story is really not indepth but for all those that enjoy a bit of smut and eventual weight gain/romance I'm sure you'll enjoy this story! I hope I don't throw anyone off character too badly where I'm writing this story in little bits at a time but overall I hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Until next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> M'k, so I've been killing for another chubby/weight gain story with Armin and I honestly adore pretty much most pairings with him but I couldn't get Levi/Armin out of my head. So Updates will be whenever I find time in between my other projects/stories feel free to make suggestions or comment/kudos all that wonderful stuff.
> 
> Also you can visit me on tumblr check out of art junk: http://peppermintyalice.tumblr.com/


End file.
